


Of the Shadow Walkers

by MightyWhiskers



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Animal Transformation, Destiny, Dragons, Fluff, Magic, Talking Trees, Teenagers, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyWhiskers/pseuds/MightyWhiskers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nilrasha and Swithin are young dragons who must make the best out of an awful situation that just happens to be their lives. They will have to figure out how to save the long standing kingdom of Sindayos from it's own destructive ways. On the way they learn who they are, as well as have a little bit of fun, as all teenagers need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bacon Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is one of my very first stories! I would live to let you into my little fantasy world and let you stay for a while, this story was originally based off of Dungeons and Dragons but it took quite the turn because I like my dragons this way better… their cuties…  
> I would love to hear comments or ideas!

_**Year 4329 of the dragon, Day 1**_

_**Today was my first day at the ranch. It’s a large place with many kinds of plants and animals. The woman Kira and her mate Roland have been nice enough to let me stay here while my parents are away. I don’t know how long they will be gone but I miss my mommies silver whiskers already, sleeping just won’t be the same.** _

_**My mommy said while I was staying with them I would have to stay in my human form. I’m not very good at transforming yet but Kira said she would help me, I don’t know how though; she’s only a human.** _

_**I’m excited for tomorrow; Kira said there is another kid saying here. I couldn’t meet him today because he was in class all day but tomorrow is the off day. I can’t wait!** _

_**Good night,** _

_**Nilrasha.** _

 

“Come now Nilrasha, it’s time for sleep, you won’t be able to play in the morning if you don’t mind the rules.” Kira said in a mothering voice.

“Ok, if I have to” Nilrasha whispered as she slid between her thick winter blankets. Kira walked across the large room, pulled the heavily woven curtains shut and before leaving the room she blew out the small lantern. Nilrasha watched the swirling smoke as sleep overcame her.

Morning came quickly to the ranch. Dew invaded every unsealed crack leaving behind large drops of water. The sun poked above the tops of the ancient forest causing the roosters to cry loudly. Nilrasha took it all in. She had been up long before any of the signs of morning.

Nilrasha sat at the window breathing in the chilled mountain air, peering into the trees. Her mind wondered; she wanted to know about the trees, the animals, and every other thing in the land. Her entire life had been spent in a cave; she knew every nook and cranny by heart but she was never big enough or strong enough to go out into the world until now.

As the sun became stronger Nilrasha moved from her position at the window. She wanted to experience the world, to let it envelop her. She quickly threw on her loose fitting dress and combed her fiery red hair before running out of her bedroom. To her surprise the house was empty except for Kira who was in the kitchen with something divine on the fire.

“Good morning,” Kira said friendly “did you sleep well?”

“Actually yes, I’ve been up for some time though.” Nilrasha said shyly. “I’ve never needed much sleep.”

“Well that’s fine, come and have some bacon, its fresh this morning.” The sizzling sound was noticeable for the first time.

“I’ve never had bacon before Kira. Is it good?”

“Yes its wonderful!” Kira said pulling three large strips from the fire. “It melts in your mouth.”

“Well if it’s that good.” Nilrasha hesitantly took one of the strips from Kira. She put it up to her nose and after a deep sniff it was in her mouth and down her throat. “I’ve never had anything so wonderful! Thank you Kira!” Nilrasha gulped down the other two strips and a large glass of milk before she left the kitchen.

Nilrasha wondered through the house until she came to the back door. It was the real entrance to the ranch Kira had told her. Nilrasha gripped the handle of the large pine door, pushing as hard as she could. It opened. The hard light of early morning blinded Nilrasha for a moment, when her eyes cleared she saw the entire ranch coming out from behind the house. She took a step out and reveled in the feel of dirt on her toes, as a human there was so much more sensation to everything.

She looked all around, there were fields for planting to one side stretching further than she could see, on the other side a few large barns with everything from storage of food to animals, and she could see one small boy who looked like he was playing with a herd of sheep.

_That’s him the other kid!_ Nilrasha thought, _I wonder what kind of game he’s playing?_ She slowly began to walk towards him, taking in the world as she went.


	2. Then They Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first meeting of Nilrasha and Swithin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here! They meet and something serious is going down… what you ask? you'll just have to stay tuned. Enjoy!  
> Comments are love!

_**Year 4329 of the Dragon, Day2**_  

 _**I met him today! It was wonderful! He said his name is** _ _**Swithin** _ _**and that he’s just like me, except he’s been here longer, I think he said 3 years. He said his parents had been killed by hunters, I don’t know what that means though, who could hunt us? My mommy said that we are invincible and no one dares to threaten us, or our control on the land. Maybe he’s trying to scare me.** _

_**Well anyways he showed me how to herd sheep and how to pick fruit from the ripe trees, I didn’t know there were so many things humans had to worry about. Father said he would just catch a deer or two and then eat it. I guess I will have to learn everything too.** _

_**I don’t want Kira coming in again, so good night,** _

_**Nilrasha** _

 

Nilrasha picked up her candle and walked across to the window. The night air was cold and heavy, her little flame began to dance until a gust of wind put it out. Nilrasha looked out at the sky. She had spent much of her time the past fifteen years studying the stars from the entrance of her home cave. She looked for the familiar feel of a particular large bright star, the Guiding Star. “Mommy you always said it would lead me to where I need to be,” she said quietly, “I can’t see it though… I don’t know what to do” she slumped in the chair, laying her head on the sill. She stared at the large trees for some time before finally giving in to sleep.

She woke suddenly to a heavy feeling on her back. It was her blanket. She turned around to see Swithin sitting, leaning on the wall with his eyes shut. “ I was the same when I first came here you know,” He said in a calm voice, “ The only comfort I had was the forest and the sky.” Nilrasha still in shock just stared.

“ Does it get better? The feeling of emptiness I mean.” She said in a whisper.

“ Yes. Kira and Roland are sure to keep you busy, there a good substitute family.” Nilrasha had begun to shiver and wrapped herself tightly in the blanket. “ I’m so sorry, you must be cold and tired,” Swithin said with some worry. “ Come get into bed, we can talk tomorrow.” He gave a half smile and quietly left the room.

The rest of the night passed quickly. Nilrasha woke; she went through the morning motions Kira had taught her. Today was the first day of her “training to be a human”. She was on her way to the kitchen when Swithin walked into her path. He was fresh from a bath, nothing but a towel around his waist. Their eyes met, he began to blush and quickly ducked back into the washroom. Nilrasha felt warmth in her chest and her heart racing. She began on her way to the kitchen again; _maybe Kira will make bacon again!_ She thought.

__

 


	3. Enter talking trees?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ancient fairy tale is told. But by who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 3! I hope you enjoy.  
> I realize that they are getting attached fast… but it is the way teenagers work so you know, everything is fast and 100%.  
> What do you think so far?

_**Year 4329 of the Dragon, Day 3** _ ****

_**I’m not sure I’m cut out to pretend to be human. Kira showed me the things women do, they clean everything, they sew clothes and other things, they have to fix everything the men break, and they have to cook three meals everyday! I don’t think I can learn it all.** _

_**I was so busy learning stuff like cooking and cleaning today I didn’t even get to see Swithin. I think I understand what he said last night, how the emptiness fades. Just having him here makes me feel better. I wonder if what he said about his parents is true? I really hope not… my parents left me here the same as his… I hope they are safe and plan to come back and get me.** _

_**Good Night,** _

_**Nilrasha** _

 

Nilrasha had made a habit over the past 12 moon cycles of sitting at the window before sleeping; she imagined the adventures her parents were having at that very moment. The sky had been increasingly lighter as the days passed _Kira said it becomes fairly light when it is supposed to be dark, some nonsense about the sun god wanting to make up for the cold time. I don’t buy it; I wonder why it really does?_ She thought. “All I know is the stars make it feel like home,” She said quietly. “I wish I was home.”

“I do too,” Swithin said quietly. “Every night since I was left here… until you came” Nilrasha cautiously looked out the window, Swithin was sitting next to her window in the grass, staring almost straight upward. He looked toward her and their eyes met. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude,” he said already blushing.

“T-that’s fine, I’ve missed seeing you. I’m so busy with all of Kira’s lessons.” She said calmly enjoying the cool air on her newly warmed skin. “ I never knew the lesser species had it so hard.”

“ Its not that bad… once you get used to it, I do however miss being able to sleep on a warm ledge all day.” He said with a half smile.

Nilrasha carefully climbed out her window and sat next to Swithin. The grass had the faint hint of dew - soft and wet to the touch. “Is what you said about your parents true?” Nilrasha whispered.

“It was two years ago now. I was 17 when Roland got the news that two ancient silvers had been brought down. They were somewhere outside Sindayos… I know it was them.”

Nilrasha sat in shock. “Do you think that’s where my parents are going?”

“ I’m not sure… but there’s only one reason mine were there.”

“ I thought that there wasn’t a threat from the old government, it’s been more than 4000 years.”

“ Its not the old, there’s been a movement in the last couple decades. They call themselves the Hunters and they can find any quarry.” Swithin’s voice shook and quieted, “They are trying to kill us off, every hatchling, every half-breed, and everyone associated. Sindayos is one of the last strongholds.”

“ Does that mean Kira and Roland are in trouble because of us?”

“ Yes, but they owe their lives to our parents, without them that debt moves to us.”

“ How do you know so much? My parents never told me anything.”

“ I’ve learned to listen to the trees. The stories and news they tell are everything from ancient lore to the battlefronts.” He stared at the wall of trees in front of them. “ They are always whispering”

“ I never knew.”

“ Come with me. I want to show you something.” Swithin began to smile and stood holding his hands out for Nilrasha. They walked the short distance to the wall of ancients and stood holding hands. “First take your palm and lay it on the thick part of the trunk.” He stepped forward and laid his palm on the tree, “Next concentrate on the air, the feeling of the wind and bark. Then just listen” His hair and clothes floated as if the still air was full of wind.

After about a minute the there-but-not-there wind vanished and Swithin stood facing Nilrasha. “So any news?” she said skeptically.

“ The only news is of two ancient silvers flying toward Sindayos.”

“ That must be my parents!” She said with relief, “There not dead!” She stepped forward and hugged Swithin causing him to blush.

“Well now it’s your turn.” He said voice cracking, “The trees may not tell you what you want to hear, but they will tell you what you need to hear.” Nilrasha stepped back and walked toward another tree. She laid her palm on the tree and closed her eyes in concentration. Her hair and nightgown began to wave in the there-but-not-there wind.

“ Such a young one,” the tree said. “The gift is strong in you. I have an important story for you to hear. Once there was a cruel Emperor in a far away kingdom. His people resented him because he caused their poverty. A young worrier took the needs and hopes of the kingdom’s people upon himself. The spirits of the wind and moon granted him power. They caused him to grow metallic armor across his body, from his back sprouted large wings and a tail. He was granted the power of sky walking to travel. When he confronted the Emperor, the Emperor surrendered and was thrown in prison. The young warrior became the mighty Dragon King and brought the land to riches with much to eat. But the Emperor was able to meet with a few of his still loyal officials. The Emperor created the order of the two-headed snake. The Snakes waited for seven years inside the ranks of the palace until the Dragon King let down his guard. The snakes made a strike and murdered the King. The kingdom began a war between the loyalists and the Abandoners. Meanwhile a new warrior was born in a remote village, shielded from the unrest he alone could follow the true and righteous path. His journey had the potential to win the war or loose it forever. Will he realize his destiny? Bring me the answer when you find it.” The wind immediately cut out and Nilrasha fainted.

“Don’t worry I have you.” Swithin said to the unconscious Nilrasha draped in his arms. “ I haven’t ever been in contact that long before, and I’ve practiced for two years. Who are you Nilrasha?” He carefully climbed back in through her window and laid her in the bed. After one last longing look at her face he snuck back to his room.

Morning had come and gone at the ranch. The sun was high in the sky before Nilrasha began to stir. She slowly sat up feeling a weight on her right arm. She looked down in surprise seeing Swithin holding her forearm and hand gently, while sleeping in an uncomfortable looking side chair. She caressed his hair, lifting it from his face. Swithin woke in a panic and looked at Nilrasha worried, her slight smile gave him some relief _Thank the ancients! I don’t know what I would have done without you._ He thought. “Your Ok,” he said with a deep exhale, “ When it was nearing the noon time meal and you weren’t up I was so afraid.” He set his head on her hand and it became damp with tears.

“Don’t worry it will take more than talking to a tree to hurt me.” Nilrasha said softly, giving his hand a slight squeeze. “I’m not going anywhere.”

He looked up at her and gave a faint smile before wiping at his face. He gave her hand a soft squeeze back and shakily stood. He walked across the room and left.


	4. Home Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Nilrasha is left home alone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at you, you have gotten so far in to the story! I hope you like it so far!

_**Year 4329 of the dragon, Day 4** _

_**This morning Swithin surprised me, I think I am more important to him then he tries to lead on. I understand though, he was completely alone until I came to the ranch. Not to say that Kira and Roland don’t matter, but it’s not the same. More importantly, I think I feel the same about him.** _

_**It was interesting, Swithin taught me how to listen to the trees. I was told the story of the kingdoms creation with a new ending, the order of the two-headed snakes and a distant hero. I think the ancient was saying I am the “hero” but I can’t even transform properly yet. I don’t know how to hold the weight of the future.** _

_**Well Good night,** _

_**Nilrasha.** _

Morning came seemingly slower to Nilrasha, the sun rose gleaming on the morning dew, the rooster like clockwork sounded his trumpet. Nilrasha had gotten used to her human form somewhat and breezed through her morning routine. She quickly left her room knowing the best breakfast was served first. She reached the kitchen only to find a neatly folded pile and a note. She reached for the note warily.

 

Nilrasha,

We have left to go to market for the day. Don’t worry about chores, have a day off. Also the pile is a new set of clothes for you to wear; they are nicer so be careful in them. Have a good day.

Kira

 

_Well that’s strange_ Nilrasha thought. She gently picked up the pile and took it back to her room. The fabric was soft to the touch and had vibrant coloring. Nilrasha shut the door and stripped. On the top of the pile were what had resembled pants but were much tighter and had feet attached. After some difficulty she had the tight black fabric on correctly. Next was the dress. It had a fine woven quality with embroidering of pink flowers along the collar. She slipped the dress over her head, it was shorter than her other dress and came just above her knees, there was a black ribbon around her waist that synched the dress tight to her body. Next on the pile was a pair of foot gloves made with fine dyed leather, there was a faint indented pattern and a ribbon lace up, they were tall and reached nearly a quarter of the way up her legs. The last item in the pile was a fine pair of light colored gloves. She checked everything was on correctly and spun in the mirror. From the pocket of her dress a note fell to the floor, she bent and picked it up. “Put your hair into the barrettes I gave you a few cycles ago. – Kira” Nilrasha brushed her hair again and clipped back some of her longer hair.

She spent the rest of the day lounging around, relaxing. _I bet that they would all love a ready meal when they come home_ she thought, _I don’t know how to make much; I know, I can make a morning meal for the night!_ Nilrasha spent some time collecting the eggs, bread, bacon, and milk then set to cooking. By the time the sun had set Kira, Roland, and Swithin walked in the front door. In the kitchen the table was set, the food was ready, and Nilrasha was patiently waiting.

Swithin was the first to appear in the kitchen entrance, he just stood sill after seeing Nilrasha. Kira and Roland walked in soon after. “I am so glad it fits you Nilrasha.” Kira said excitedly, “you needed something better than that bag.”

“Thank you Kira,” Nilrasha said smiling, “I don’t know how I like these feet gloves though, I can’t feel anything with them on.”

“They come in handy if you need to walk around a lot.”

“Well, I made food for everyone, please take a seat.” She said with anticipation. Swithin slowly walked to the table and held out Kira’s chair, then Nilrasha’s before sitting himself. The table was quiet as everyone ate the eggs and bacon. Each time Swithin looked and met Nilrasha’s eyes he blushed and looked away.

After dinner the boys went outside to tend to the animals before sleep. Kira and Nilrasha stayed and cleaned up after the large meal. “You know Nilrasha,” Kira began.

“What?”

“He may have an eye for you” Kira gestured through the large window toward Swithin.

“What do you mean?”

“I see the way he acts around you, his smiles.”

“Did he not always smile?”

“No, in fact I haven’t seen him this genuinely happy since his parents first left him here.” _Maybe I am the hero_ Nilrasha thought as she stood in silence watching him herd the sheep _._

 


End file.
